


华尔兹

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: ＊会议在跳舞
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	华尔兹

亚瑟在漆黑茂密的树丛间缓步前行，对面是九月十八日以来不知第几场舞会的场所，此刻灯火辉煌，笙歌不断，仿佛倾尽全力托起最繁华的盛事，而与它相隔不过数百米的园后树林却是完全的寂静。

这并不奇怪。所有人都在尽情享受奥地利皇帝的热情与慷慨；谁也不愿意错过这场空前的盛会，皇帝、国王、两百多个邦国的领主和大名鼎鼎的大臣，这些整个欧洲举足轻重的人物如河流汇入海洋一般聚集到维也纳；他们跳舞、聚会、观看演出、举起酒杯开怀畅饮，忘乎所以，理智尽失，仿佛度过末日危机后歇斯底里的狂欢。

亚瑟不喜欢热闹。他原本接受了罗德里赫的邀请，但乐声和先生女士们的谈笑声并不能让他兴奋，恰恰相反，一个钟头不到他就已经昏昏欲睡。于是他抛下那些尽情享乐的人们——其中也包括他的大臣和外交官们——从舞会上溜出来。他原本想回酒店，好处理那些未完的成堆的事务，不过他偶然发现了这一处僻静的所在，干脆就在这里走走。

树林里黑暗安静得有些可怕，只有月光透过交错的枝叶无声无息地倾泻下来，蟋蟀的叫声能荡起回响，秋风拂过树木间的空隙像是妇人的哀嚎。不过亚瑟并不觉得瘆人。他喜欢这种绝对的安静和纯粹的暗色，排除一切可能的干扰后，这有利于他在脑海里思考和梳理各种繁杂的工作。此刻他一边艰难地拨开灌木和草丛，一边进行他习惯的冥思，一切都很正常。

本来应该是这样的，但显然有人不愿意让他清静。他敏锐地听见后方传来诡异的衣物窸窣的声音，以及逐渐靠近的脚步和呼吸。这很奇怪，应该很少有人会像他一样选择危险未知的树林而非热闹盛大的舞会，他不能确定来者是什么人，跟来这里又有什么目的，于是屏住呼吸，轻轻握住了腰间的匕首。

“谁？”他问。

树木和衣物摩擦的沙沙声停止了。他听见一个刻意压低的声音：“是我。”

几乎就在同时，一道凛冽、迅疾的寒光破开浓郁的夜色，悄无声息地抵住来人的咽喉。那张他再熟悉不过的、直到现在依然能轻易惹恼他的脸不得不微微抬起来，接着发出一声轻笑。他的声音像山泉一样温润好听。

“你就是这样跟人打招呼的？”

“如果对象是你，这不算过分。”亚瑟慢条斯理地将匕首收回鞘里，“我还以为你在跳舞，因为这最符合你的作风。你为什么来这里？”

弗朗西斯举起双手：“嘿，不要怀疑我，我是诚心诚意来的。你瞧，我身上干干净净，除了满腔爱好和平的心以外，什么也没有。”

亚瑟的眸子是罕见的绿色，这本来该是一双很漂亮的眼睛，可是里面常常显露出冷漠、残酷、怀疑甚至疯狂的神色，使得原本迷人的色彩也显得可恨起来。此刻他的眼睛冷得如同一口深潭，就像弗朗西斯最熟悉的那样。

“你以为我会信你的鬼话？”

“为什么不信？”

“因为你是个出尔反尔的骗子，你说的话我一个字也不信。”

“天哪，你真记仇。”

“我可不敢不记住。轻信你让我吃了不少苦头，你说的每一句话都值得仔细研究。”亚瑟慢吞吞地说，他的每一个吐字都仿佛在刀尖上滚过，尖锐、冰冷、残忍，而他的脸看不出一丝情绪。

“承蒙看得起。”弗朗西斯微笑，“那么你现在研究出结果了吗？”

“不如你我都坦诚一点——你到底想说什么？”

“我只是想请你跳一支舞。” 弗朗西斯跨过及膝的杂草走到亚瑟面前，夜色很浓，微弱的月光无法清晰地映出他的五官，亚瑟只能听见他的声音沿着潮湿的翻搅的气流涌过来，含着轻快的笑意，“既然到了维也纳，怎么能不跳一支华尔兹？”

亚瑟发出一声嗤笑。他转身走开，声音被流过树丛的风远远地传过来：“找别人去吧，弗朗西斯。罗德里赫的舞会上一定有你想要与之共舞的淑女名媛。”

“你知道他们并不欢迎我。”隔着几步的距离，弗朗西斯保持着同样的步调跟在他身后，笑了一下，“他们恨不得我早死。”

“真巧，我也这样想。”

“如果是几个月以前，我倒会相信这是实话。可是你明明知道，我需要你，你也需要我，就像外长先生说的那样。”

“你那位外交大臣的确不错。”亚瑟冷笑，“要不是他，你本来没有资格跟我们坐在同一张谈判桌上。你的确应该感谢他，尽管他是个彻头彻尾的墙头草，想必厄尔巴岛上那位到现在还恨着他呢。”

这番毫不掩饰的嘲弄没有立刻得到弗朗西斯的回应，亚瑟听见的只有一阵短暂的沉默。这并不常见；长久以来，亚瑟所有耀武扬威的挑衅在弗朗西斯面前都显得拙劣可笑，他滴水不漏，巧舌如簧，想要看到他失态就像妄图看到海水倒灌一样异想天开；而此刻他的安静仿佛是被戳中痛处的佐证，这让亚瑟觉得浑身舒畅，他乘胜追击：

“卡斯尔雷勋爵有意原谅法国人的罪过、向法兰西王国示好，这是他的仁慈，但我不是他。你那位外长有一条厉害舌头，他让所有人相信法兰西帝国的账已经在巴黎算清，如今的法兰西王国与它截然不同。可是我知道你是什么玩意，弗朗西斯，几百年你来一直是这个样子，从来没有变过，以后也不会变。在被拔光牙齿之前，谁也无法肯定一个背信弃义惯了的失败者会不会突然反咬原谅它的恩人一口。”

“我当然感谢卡斯尔雷勋爵的好意——请替我向他传达这一点——可是你怀疑塔列朗先生的诚心，他要是知道了多半会觉得很难过。”这回弗朗西斯倒是接得很快，他的语气一如既往地轻松，像是不经意的调侃，“自从他在二十多年前被派去伦敦，他就一直热爱英国，尽管你们从未善待过他。这份爱连我都嫉妒。”

亚瑟冷笑：“这位先生第一次来的时候是制宪议会派出的使节，第二次来的时候却是与你们曾经的国王勾结的逃犯，而这中间不过隔了短短几个月。从那时起我就知道他卑鄙无耻、不可信任，就像所有的法国人一样。对于你们，联合王国已经释放了最大的善意，不可能更多了。”

“我当然明白。可是我想请你跟我跳一支舞，这又对你有什么损害呢？”弗朗西斯走近他，风呼啸着从他们之间汹涌而过，把他的声音搅碎，絮絮地、湿热地、瘙痒地流进亚瑟的耳朵里。

亚瑟停下脚步望着他。月光无声无息地散落下来，法国人对他伸出手，轮廓清晰，神色柔和，像一尊完美到令人心动的大理石雕像。

“你真狠心，亚瑟。”

他挑眉，把右手放进弗朗西斯掌心，扣进指缝：“难道我对你还不够好吗？你的疆域甚至比二十多年前还要大，我们也不要求你赔款，这是相当宽容的处置。作为一个可耻的、根本没有资格讨价还价的失败者，你还想要什么？”

他冷嘲热讽的同时左手却自然而然地把住弗朗西斯的肩膀，而弗朗西斯揽住他的腰，熟稔得像是早已这样做过无数次。月色静谧，虫鸣悠长，他们手指扣住手指，身体紧靠着身体，近在咫尺的呼吸纠缠在一处，隐秘、灼热，仿佛一对耳鬓厮磨的情人。

“你明明知道我想要什么，亚瑟。我应该有一个跟你们同等的谈判桌上的位置。”

亚瑟弯起唇角：“如果你能把你那点贪得无厌的心思藏好些，我可以考虑在罗德里赫面前为你说些好话。”

“他会愿意的，你也会。”

“我从来不知道一个失败者能用这样狂妄的口气说话——你凭什么？”

“凭布拉金斯基和基尔伯特让你们头疼的野心。你知道你需要我。”

亚瑟不再说话了，于是四周立刻变得极其安静。本来这支舞就是没有任何乐器伴奏的，他只能听到风声、虫鸣、近处衣物的摩挲和远处树叶的浮动，以及两个人几乎紧紧靠在一起的呼吸声和心跳声。他忽然莫名地感到心慌，舞步有些乱了，几乎踩到弗朗西斯的脚。

弗朗西斯显然察觉到了。他背着光笑出声，又叹了一口气。他的嘴唇有意无意地摩挲亚瑟的耳廓，那块肌肤迅速变得温热。

“我与你的恩怨已经算清了，亚瑟，早在五月份就算清了。你分明知道现在你该忌惮的是谁，连你的外交大臣也赞同这一点，可是你总揪着我不放。你为什么总是如此在意我？”

下一秒他立刻被脚背上传来的疼痛激得叫出了声。亚瑟踩了他一脚，非常用力，这一举动显然并非出自失误。借着苍白的月光，他看见亚瑟平静神情底下的极力掩藏的恼怒，就像一条鱼从湖面下游过。

“我警告你不要口无遮拦。”亚瑟冷冷地说，“我对你毫不关心，我只是厌恶你。布拉金斯基和基尔伯特的确嚣张，可是就为了这个，我和罗德里赫还不需要拉拢你作为对抗。”

“不，你们需要。布拉金斯基那位沙皇相当独断专行，你瞧，他试图拿他在华沙的军队威胁你们，而基尔伯特是他的爪牙。你们不会想看到他们就这样拿走萨克森和菲利克斯的。”

“原来那位沙皇让你至今心有余悸，那么我能理解了。”亚瑟嘲讽道，他满意地发现弗朗西斯脸上的表情僵硬了一瞬，“可怜的萨克森，他对你已经算是忠诚，而你并不真的关心他的命运，你只在乎自己在欧洲的地位。”

“我说过，我从不在意过去的仇恨与友谊，对你也是一样。我的眼睛只在乎当下与未来。”

“所以我说你无耻。”

“我从没否认过这一点。亚瑟，你跟我一样，但你可笑地认为你不是。”

亚瑟想要反驳，但弗朗西斯没有给他这个机会：“萨克森也好，菲利克斯也好，我的确不关心他们的命运。但是你，你和罗德里赫，难道你们就真的关心？你们和你们的君主大臣，个个都以为自己是公平正义的化身，嘴上叫嚣着和平、正义、均势，用这样冠冕堂皇的借口粉饰摆弄那些软弱小邦国们命运的无耻行径。他们窝在自己的领地等待你们高高在上的裁决、祈祷自己得到幸运的眷顾，你们手握他们的命运，可是十几天来除了跳舞什么也不干。”

亚瑟没有回答。他没有办法回答。沉默如冰霜在他们之间蔓延开来，这四周只有秋风拂过的沙沙声和清脆的虫鸣，然而似乎就以此为伴奏，他们继续着这支奇怪的、无声的舞蹈，旋转中扬起的礼服下摆拂过杂草丛，仿佛振动的蝶翼。前进、后退、回旋、摆荡，他们一言不发地挪动舞步，那些复杂繁琐的舞蹈规则被他们完全置之脑后，漫不经心，毫无章法，步调却惊人地一致：他们的动作如锁孔和钥匙一样严密契合，这不需要任何交流或是讨论，仿佛生来就该如此。

“你看，我们明明是一样的。”弗朗西斯的声音宛如梦呓，“你总是喜欢找各种理由为自己开脱，这没有任何必要，亚瑟，我知道你是什么玩意，就像你也知道我是什么玩意。承认吧，你想要我跟你站在一起，你需要借助我的力量。”

亚瑟忽然感到握住自己腰肢的力量加重了，弗朗西斯的声音里有了一丝森然的意味：“你帮助我拿回我应得的待遇，作为回报，我将与你和罗德里赫一起反对布拉金斯基和基尔伯特的诉求。否则你会看到那些被你们随意摆布的小邦国们是如何胆敢在会议上叫嚣。”

“你终于绷不住气急败坏了？”亚瑟抬起眼皮，冷笑，“瞧啊，你顶着白眼跑来维也纳，挖空心思要在会议上谋到一席之地，摆出一副温柔绅士的模样邀我共舞，的确算是忍辱负重。可是一旦你的要求不能得到满足，你就原形毕露了，竟然妄想煽动小邦国们与我对抗。你如果再有耐心一点，是可以装得更完美的。”

弗朗西斯没有否认：“你知道我本不是为这支舞来的。”

亚瑟抿着嘴唇，在弗朗西斯的臂弯里转过一圈。当嘴唇挨上弗朗西斯的发梢时，他终于说话了，带着漠然的笑意：“是一笔划算的交易，卡斯雷尔勋爵会很高兴的。”

风势忽然变得强劲了，垂落在弗朗西斯肩头的长发全部飘飞起来，挡住了亚瑟望进他眼底的视线。就在一瞬间，脚下的步伐变了方向，亚瑟抬起脚尖勾住弗朗西斯的腿，左手迅速下滑锁住弗朗西斯的胳膊，眨眼的功夫里天旋地转，弗朗西斯已然被重重撂倒在地。

“你……”他想说什么，但被亚瑟抵在自己胸口的膝盖堵了回去。亚瑟的膝骨单薄、瘦削，仿佛稍有承重就会碎裂，但从那块硌人的骨头上传来的力量却如有一块千斤巨石。弗朗西斯从被压迫的胸腔里挤出一连串咳嗽，他的脸涨得通红，丛生的野草温柔地抚过他的脸颊，引起酥酥麻麻的痒意。

他望着亚瑟居高临下的脸。那张神色淡漠的面孔被树林中昏暗的光影割裂成两半，一半沐浴在清冷的月光里，犹如雕刻的脸部线条被勾勒得疏离惨白，另一半沉浸在浓郁的夜色中，他看不清那半边的神情，只看见一只苍绿的眼睛在黑暗中莹莹闪烁，阴森冷漠，宛如鬼魅。

“我接受你提出的建议，但那是因为卡斯雷尔勋爵希望这样做。”他听见亚瑟不带温度的声音，“如果你敢撕毁和约——无论是你想迎回厄尔巴岛上那位还是其他——你知道后果。”

弗朗西斯还无法完全止住咳嗽，但他竟然笑了起来。

“我当然知道。”

在他以为自己即将因窒息而昏迷的前一秒，胸口的重压忽然消失了。亚瑟俯下身来吻他，而他的手悄无声息地滑入亚瑟的外套下摆。

树林里的风穿梭不息。

**Author's Note:**

> *1814年9月到次年6月召开的维也纳会议，目的是解决拿破仑战败后除法国以外的欧洲问题，法国与反法同盟的争端已通过1814年5月的第一次巴黎和约（区别于拿破仑第二次战败后的第二次巴黎和约）解决。同盟国对复辟的法兰西王国非常宽容，不仅没有要求赔款，法国的疆域还比1792年战争刚爆发的时候更大，这是由于法国外交大臣塔列朗提出的正统原则。
> 
> 很多人想当然地认为维也纳会议上英国和奥地利坚持加重对法国的惩罚，然而恰恰相反，法国的问题早已解决，比起惩罚法国，英国的卡斯雷尔勋爵和奥地利的梅特涅更在意欧洲均势的维持。会议上萨克森-波兰问题最为尖锐，法国作为战败国，原本被排除在英俄普奥四国同盟之外，但塔列朗敏锐地注意到俄国与普鲁士的野心与英奥的诉求冲突，他巧妙地利用这一矛盾向英国示好，最终成功使法国挤了进去，并与英奥秘密建立了同盟关系。
> 
> 维也纳会议因“会议在跳舞”出名。由于会议时间很长，会议期间大部分与会代表无所事事，因此奥地利皇帝弗朗茨二世举办了很多舞会、宴会和其他活动，而代表们也的确花了很多时间尽情享乐，会议从9月18日开始，直到12月24日才举行第一次正式会议，大部分内容都是在与会代表们的非正式会晤中敲定的。奥地利的洛伊希滕贝格公爵抱怨，会议其实并没有进行，他们只是在那里跳舞。当时有一幅有名的政治讽刺漫画，画的就是普俄奥三国君主在维也纳会议上跳舞，而塔列朗在观察风向。


End file.
